Lupin the 3rd and the Crystal Gems: save the light
by Agent Mech V
Summary: a few months past after when they stopped prism from becoming a weapon. all was calm, until a home world ship came towards Earth Lupin the 3rd and his gang and the Crystal Gems are ready to face against a dangerous threat.
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

we are the Crystal Gems. Garnet said.

Garnet. Garnet said.

Amethyst. Amethyst said.

Pearl. Pearl said.

And Steven. Steven said.

and our new allies. Garnet said, turned around to Lupin and his gang.

Lupin the 3rd.

Daisuke Jigen.

Goemon Ishikawa.

Inspector Zenigata.

in the planet of Earth a peaceful city called Beach City everything was nice kind. the narrator said.

Steven was showing Connie light Steven to her. the prism begin to flash. and light Steven left.

a Homeworld ship begin to enter Earth's atmosphere. and destroyed the car wash.

what's going on? Lupin said.

who the hell are you? Jigen said pointing his revolver at the mysterious gem.

where is my manners my name is Hessonite. Hessonite said introducing herself.

I'm here for you. Hessonite said to the prism.

something tells me this is not going to end well. Garnet said

Jigen shot some of the lights soldiers.

we have to keep on fighting no matter what. Goemon said.

yes it's us or them! Lupin said.

a bunch of light soldiers ran towards Goemon, but he cut them with his sword.

 **Lupin the 3rd and the Crystal Gems: save the light.**

 **coming soon..**


	2. Chapter 1: the arrival

**the arrival.**

A/N: this is part of the new Steven Universe game.

in space a Homeworld ship hovered in orbit entering the Earth's atmosphere.

meanwhile back on Earth.

Lupin and Jigen both were fixing the Fiat.

Goemon was standing on a rock until he felt something.

is there something wrong? Jigen asked Goemon.

I felt something wrong. Goemon replied to Jigen.

whatever it is, I'm not sure. Lupin said.

inside the temple.

Steven showed Connie the prism about light Steven.

pretty cool right. Steven said to Connie.

I'm kind of impressed how you did it all. Connie replied to Steven.

the prism begin to flash light Steven looked at it and disappeared.

hey where you going. Steven asked confused.

we should follow it. Connie said to Steven.

the prism begin to left the temple Lupin and his gang saw the prism going somewhere.

do you mind telling us where it's going. Jigen asked.

we have no clue. Connie said to Jigen.

something tells me something going to happen. Lupin said.

something big. Goemon said.

they followed the prism everywhere until it stopped in front of the car wash.

Lupin got closer to the prism.

be a good prism and I will not have to hurt you. Lupin said.

until then Goemon saw something in the sky.

wait don't do it! Goemon yelled at Lupin.

why? Lupin asked confused.

look up there! Goemon replied to Lupin, pointing up at the sky.

everyone looked up at the sky they saw it was a spaceship.

what the hell. Jigen said.

wait a minute that's Homeworld! Lupin shouted in horror.

the ship slowly begin to stop until it smashed the car wash.

oh no the car wash. Greg said in shock.

the top part of the ship begin to open one mysterious gem came out of the ship. she teleported down to the surface.

what the. Jigen said confused.

only one gem. Lupin said confused.

who is this? Connie asked.

ah, the earth. did you miss me? the mysterious gem said.

Lupin saw at she was yellow orange and red.

tell me who are you?

well where are my manners my name is Hessonite. Hessonite said introducing herself.

there you are. Hessonite sad to the prism.

the prism started floating towards Hessonite's hand.

that you better get your God damn hands off of that. Goemon said threatening Hessonite.

I'm being threatened by human. Hessonite said in evil.

prism take care of these pests. Hessonite said to the prism.

the prism begin to Glow and summoned two light soldiers.

uummm... what is this? Lupin said confused.

I thought I was dealing with something dangerous but this is going to be easy. Jigen said.

what is this why are all your swords so Flippy. little and weak. come with me you're embarrassing me. Hessonite said disappointed.

Hessonite and the prism both walked into the ship and flew off.

damn it! Lupin said angrily.

forget that we have to take care of these guys. Jigen said.

he's right. Connie said taking out her sword.

Goemon took out his sword and began to to cut one of the lights soldiers. Lupin and Jigen both did a combo on the second light Soldier.

 **Level Up!**

 **Lupin Lv.2**

 **Jigen Lv.2**

 **Goemon Lv.2**

 **Steven Lv.2**

 **Connie Lv.2**

man that was easy. Lupin said.

yeah a little bit too easy. Connie said.

whoever that was. Jigen said.

we definitely need to get some answers. Steven said.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N: so this took place on the the start of the video game. they will help a garnet in the next chapter along with my OC characters.**


End file.
